


Здравствуй

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Я сбился с пути
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 8





	Здравствуй

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам недостаточно: Радунхагейду написал на портрете Хэйтема "Sakataterihwáhten", что значит "я совершил ошибку", "я сбился с пути" или что-то вроде этого. Юбисофт режут без ножа!

Зима прошла и пустила Радунхагейду в Нью-Йорк через весенние проталины.  
Где-то посреди каменистых улиц города отец появился за его спиной тихо, что охотник, что хищник. Что тамплиер, напоминал себе Радунхагейду, щура глаза и сцепив челюсти.  
— Здравствуй, Коннор.  
Ночью здесь было тихо. В лесах было громко всегда; города же после захода солнца вымирали, и только британцы светили своими красными мундирами, громко переговариваясь во время смен по нескольку раз за ночь.  
— Я думал, ты все свои беседы начинаешь с угроз, — оскалился Радунхагейду.  
_Коннор?  
Последнее слово?_  
Первым словом Радунхагейду было «мама».  
Тогда ему казалось, что последним станет «отец».  
(Радунхагейду выжил в тот раз — но не сбился ли с пути?)  
На оскал его зубов, должный быть насмешкой, Хэйтем скалил зубы в ответ. Усмехался. Сцеплял руки за спиной и переходил к делу.  
Радунхагейду… Радунхагейду забывал, как дышать. Как говорить. Собирал свою волю в кулак, запоздало оттаивал после уже прошедшей зимы, но всё равно не смел ослушиваться.  
Отца.  
* * *  
На Карибах, думалось ему, всегда было тепло, когда не было жарко.  
Радунхагейду скучал по теплу. Он знал, что такое выстывающие от зимнего холода кости; знал, что такое удушающая жара лета. Радунхагейду скучал по теплу, но солнце севера и востока Америки ему этого не давало.  
— Здравствуй, Коннор.  
Хмыкнул отец, пропитавшийся уже запахом рыбы, тины и моряцкого рома. Соль потом застрянет в волосах, зубы пожелтеют, а без качки начнётся бессонница. Радунхагейду об этом знал, но предупреждать не спешил.  
Глухой удар сапог о дно шлюпки; запах рыбы, тины и моряцкого рома. Седеющие волосы слегка взвивались влево от каждого дуновения ветра, тёмные глаза смотрели на Радунхагейду с…  
(Радунхагейду был просто рад, что они на него смотрели).  
— Что делают моряки, когда попадают в штиль?  
— Обычно умирают от обезвоживания. А что?  
Хэйтем посмотрел на него так, будто не знал: смеяться над шуткой или грустить над действительностью.  
(В принципе, из этой дилеммы и состояла вся жизнь Радунхагейду).  
— Не волнуйся, — сердечно пообещал Радунхагейду, подавив в себе желание положить широкую ладонь на плечо отца, — тебя съедим последним.  
Донёсшийся ему в спину смех больше напоминал собачий лай.  
* * *  
Проложенная тропинка в Нью-Йорк теперь никак не могла зарасти бурьяном.  
Трава умирала под тяжёлыми подошвами сапог Радунхагейду. Радунхагейду не любил Нью-Йорк, но каждый раз оказывался там. Хэйтем поднял руку, но не в приветственном жесте, а жесте властном, обрубая на корню чужие идеи. Слова.  
Мысли. И до мыслей добрался тоже. Заставлял молчать и повиноваться. Радунхагейду забывал как дышать.  
— Здравствуй, Хэйтем.  
Усмешка на губах Хэйтема показалась в темноте росчерком чернил по бумаге, грубым и неаккуратным.  
— Здравствуй. Неужто вспомнил о приличиях? — ответил.  
Радунхагейду нечего было вспоминать о приличиях: он, по большему счёту, ничего о них не знал. Ответил на чужую ухмылку привычным тяжёлым взглядом из-под бровей и вслушался в последующие слова.  
Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Хэйтем говорил не только об их деле.  
Он был его отцом.  
Он был человеком, которого любила Каньехтио.  
Он знал Ахиллеса в лучшие его годы.  
Но зачастую Радунхагейду забывал об этом. Видимо, забывал и сам Хэйтем.  
Радунхагейду думал: если придётся, то он легко убьёт этого чужого, _родного_ человека.  
Если придётся. Когда придётся.  
— До встречи, Коннор, — говорил человек потом мягко, слишком мягко, и его ухмылка, превращаясь в улыбку, больше не напоминала росчерк чернил по бумаге.  
Иногда Хэйтем говорил не только об их деле.  
Он был тамплиером.  
Он был человеком, из-за которого умерла Каньехтио.  
Он прострелил ногу Ахиллесу.  
И он был отцом Радунхагейду.  
* * *  
У людей кровь пахла по-особому, не как у животных.  
Здесь, в лагере Вэлли-Фордж, она, особая, смешивалась с запахами гноя, древесного спирта и безысходности. Молодой драгун умирал на руках юной медички-доброволицы, которая всё тщетно пыталась остановить кровотечение жгутом. Радунхагейду прошёл мимо них, стараясь не смотреть, но вдохнул запахи слишком глубоко.  
Он не сможет забыть об этом ещё долгое время.  
— Здравствуй.  
Сказали они одновременно.  
Радунхагейду запнулся, хотел сказать «отец», но сказал «Хэйтем».  
Хэйтем не запинался, не мешкал и назвал его «Коннором».  
Радунхагейду потратил на него столько нервов и споров с Ахиллесом, пытаясь доказать, что Хэйтем человек достойный. Не враг. Не чужак. Свой.  
Хэйтем доказывал ему обратное. Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь. Рушил только выстроенные мосты. Бросался письмами и лживыми словами, своими и чужими. Радунхагейду не знал: смеяться над шуткой или грустить над действительностью.  
Смеялся над действительностью. Грустил над шуткой.  
(Что ещё ему оставалось делать?)  
— До встречи, Хэйтем, — вырвалось у него со злостью, перед тем, как Радунхагейду пришпорил свою кобылу и направился к деревне, оставив Хэйтема позади себя, в этой душной жаре пенсильванского лета, в запахе крови и безысходности, в приторной насмешливой вежливости и в старых сожалениях.  
Ты сбился с пути, Хэйтем.  
Сам Радунхагейду (почти) ни о чём не жалел. Уверенный в том, что идёт по верному пути.  
Только о том, как голос Хэйтема запнулся между словами «до встречи» и «Коннор».  
Словно он…  
Словно он…  
* * *  
Ширококрылая птица отбросила тени на его лицо.  
Радунхагейду открыл глаза и поднялся на ноги. Впереди — навесная скала и река, уходящая куда-то далеко вниз. Позади — зарастающая бурьяном тропа в Нью-Йорк. Церковные острые шпили, умирающие по ночам улицы, голодные воробьи. Радунхагейду спустился к реке и, задрав голову, посмотрел вверх, прямо на солнце, сильно щуря глаза.  
Тамплиерам не ставят могильные камни.  
Радунхагейду закрывал глаза и видел чужую ухмылку, которая медленно превращалась в улыбку. Чужой почерк, размашистый, с сильным нажимом, пишущий по бумаге с какой-то остервенелой искренностью.  
Радунхагейду не знал, что в этом человеке было столько отчаянной искренности, затопленной в насмешках и сожалениях.  
Радунхагейду открывал глаза и видел птицу, севшую невдалеке, чтобы утолить жажду в быстротечных водах.  
— Здравствуй, отец, — сказал он тихо.  
Слова унесло вниз по течению.  
Чужая улыбка стерлась со внутренней стороны век.  
Когда-то ему казалось, что его последним словом станет «отец».  
Когда-то ему казалось, что он ни о чём не будет жалеть.  
Я сбился с пути, Хэйтем.


End file.
